Tron Uprising episode 20
by SaveTheGridTron
Summary: Episode 20-Three masked programs get thrown into the games. The programs cause Tesler a lot more trouble than he needs. Tron thinks that these programs could be a great allie in the Revoultion. Tell me if you would like me to make more.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Clu came to Argon with his army things started to get harder. Clu enfored new rules and more and more programs got thrown into the games and the renegade came to the rescue every time. Tesler started to get a more enraged with the renegade's interference. When the next game starts Thesler had a his best soldiers standing by to take down the renegade.

…...

Down in the streets of Aragon. Tesler's soldiers were rounding up the next group of programs to be sent to the games. When the programs were being put in hand cuff …three programs wearing masks jumped out of nowhere and attacked the soldiers allowing the prisoners to escape. The three programs were wearing mostly black with little light pattern. The one on the left was small, and skinny he had orange light pattern. The one on the right was tall, and muscular he wore blue light pattern. The one in the middle was tall, and very built he wore a bright red light pattern. "That should take care of that." Said the orange one. "Those punks didn't know what was coming!" said the blue program with laughter in his voice.

Just then more of Tesler's soldiers ran up "Halt Programs! Put your hands in the air and surrender!" yelled the soldier. The three soldiers put their disks on their backs and held their hands up. The soldiers walked up and hand cuffed the three programs.

"Remove your masks." said the soldiers. "Hahaha over my derezzed body." Yelled the blue program. The soldiers attempted to remove the three programs masks they were shocked. "Yeah did we forget to metion that our masks are booby trapped so they're arn't coming off anytime soon." The orange one said with a small laugh. "I'm sick of seeing these programs get them out of my face." Yelled the soldier and pointed at the recognizer. The three programs were escorted to the recognizer. "Good luck at the games." The soldier said with a smirk. The three programs sat in there in silence on the recognizer. "Step one complete now on to step two." The red one said quietly and sat back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark on the grid hazy clouds started to roll in. A storm was coming and it wasn't going to pass by soon. A crowd was gathering in the coliseum programs from all over the grid. Some went to watch the games and some went to go see the Renegade save the prisons again. Tesler was sitting in his chair he had his soldiers standing by every gate and escape root the Renegade wasn't getting away this time

…..

"Welcome to the Coliseum." The voice announced throughout the building. On the bottom level of the coliseum the prisoners for the games were being unloaded out the recognizer. The prisoners were being lined up and a soldier was going around and selecting 5 programs to go to the next game. He stood in front of them "Now which of you programs are **smart** enough to volunteer for the games." The prisoners just stood there staring at each other.

The blue and orange masked programs whispered something to two other programs. "We'll volunteer." The three masked programs stepped out of the line with the two other programs and the rest of the prisoners stood in shock. "Looks like we finally got some smart programs to volunteer." The soldier said as he walked up and led them to the platform.

The prisoners had their hand cuffs adjusted and then their feet were locked into place. Then five sirens programs walked up to the prisoners. "For your own safety you are being equipped with battle armor." Three sirens walked up to the masked programs "We can't equip you with battle armor with your masks on." They said in sync. "It's ok we'll be better without it." Said the orange one. The sirens stepped off the platform "Good luck at the games." They said.

The platform started to rise. The red program looked at the 5 prisoners. The two prisoners looked frightened. "Don't worry well get you out of here safely just like we promised." Said the red program. The two prisoners looked at him and nodded. "We're the first programs to **actually** volunteer for the games and we're going to leave with a good impression." The red program said with a smirk behind his mask.

The platform kept rising and the ceiling opened up the platform stopped rising. The crowd was cheering so loud the platform shaked a little. "Step 2 is about to take action." Said the red program staring at Tesler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The storm was getting closer it casted a dark shadow on whatever it passed. Back in the hideout Beck was waiting for Tron. Tron wanted to have a meeting with Beck ASAP so Beck rushed all the way over here. I wonder what he wanted to talk about Beck thought to himself. Beck got more panicked waiting for Tron. He didn't know what Tron wanted to talk about and it was driving him crazy.

"Ah I see you made it here before me." Beck turned around to see Tron walking in.

"Well it seemed really important. So what did you want to talk about?" Tron turned around and faced Beck he took a deep breath.

"I want you to stop rescuing all the programs that get thrown into the games."

Beck stood there in shock he couldn't believe that Tron just said that.

"WHAT!...Stop rescuing them! Why?! They need me!" yelled Beck.

"I know ever since Clu came here that more programs get thrown into the game, but sooner or later the guards are going to catch you…."

"They're not going to." Beck interrupted.

"Beck please I can't afford you to get caught or Killed! Please promise me that you'll take a break from rescuing programs from the games." Tron said staring at Beck.

Beck stood there for a while and then walked to the window he stood there staring at the city in the distance. He took a deep breath

"How long is the break?" Beck questioned.

"Until the number of soldiers guarding the coliseum dies down." Tron responded.

"That could take forever!" Beck said.

"Be patient Beck." Tron responded

"Fine I'll stop for now." Beck said letting out a breath.

"Good let's get to training." Tron said walking to the training center.

"….really do we need to train…." Beck whined quietly to himself.

….

Back at the coliseum the prisoners hand cuffs and foot locks disappeared they stood there on the platform waiting. Another platform rose with 5 of Tesler's soldiers.

"Opponent difficultly level, Extreme." The voice boomed throughout the coliseum. The soldiers started to show off by preforming flips and tricks the crowd cheered louder.

"They might as well show off now, and get all the attention because after we're done with them they'll have to hide in shame." Said the blue program with laughter in his voice.

The soldiers stopped and looked up at Tesler who stood up.

"In the name of our great leader Clu let the games begin." He announced and the bell rung. The soldiers charged at them.

"Protect those two programs at any cost, and don't derezz the soldiers!" Yelled the red program as he charged at the soldiers.

"Did he say **DON'T** derezz the soldiers? Then I see no point in using this!" said the blue program holding his disk.

"Just keep it out it looks more intimidating." Said the orange program as they charged at the soldiers. They keep an eye on the two programs that were just standing on the edge of the platform avoiding the disks that were getting thrown at them. By the time the two masked programs finished knocking out the two soldiers the red program already took out the other three soldiers. The alarm sounded Tesler looked at them with a shocked expression on his face. He then shook it off and stood up.

"That concludes the **first half** of the games we're going to take a short break then start the second half." Tesler turned to Paige.

"Escort those programs to the holding cells until the second half starts."

"But general there isn't suppose to be a **second half**." Paige questioned.

"Well there is now!"Tesler snapped back. Tesler then turned to Pavel.

"Pavel go get 5 of my best black guards and get them ready to fight and throw those five soldiers into a cell! I'll deal with them later."

"Yes sir." Pavel said and walked away. Tesler then sat back in his chair.

"Who are those masked programs." He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Move it programs." Paige said.

"I'll go as fast as I want." Snapped the blue program.

Paige turned and glared at him. He then started to laugh Paige just ignored him. Paige walked up and unlocked the holding cell.

"You'll stay in here until the second half starts." The programs piled in the cell Paige locked it then did a head count. She then realized that the red program was missing. WHAT how did he get away from Paige thought to herself.

Paige began to panic "Where is he!" She shouted at the prisoners in the cell.

"We don't know?" said the blue program. Paige stood there for a second and thought. She then decided to ride up and down the prison cell aisles with her light bike. He has to be here somewhere. She then found him hacking into the lock of someone's cell. Paige sat on her bike to see who was in the cell. Then the red program unlocked the cell and the 5 soldiers that fought in the game walked out.

"Hurry get out of here before we get caught." Said the red one.

"Why would you save us?" questioned one of the soldiers,

"Just because you lost the games doesn't mean that Tesler get to derezz you guys. We didn't derezz you guys in games for a reason." he said in a calm voice.

"What was the reason then?" they said

"You'll find out later. Now Run!" he yelled. The soldiers started to run for the exit Paige jumped on the red program pinning him to the ground.

"Going somewhere." She said. The soldiers stopped in their steps and turned to look at the red program. They're not going to do anything. They work for Tesler they would never would betray him to help this random program thought Paige. To her surprise they turned around and started running at Paige. One soldier took off his disk and threw it at Paige. Paige jumped off the red program to avoid the disk he eventually he got on his feet again. He held up his hand.

"Stop! I can handle this go on without me. Save your squad. Remember we kept you guys alive for a Reason!" he shouted at the soldiers. They stopped were they were and saluted to him then made a break for the exit.

The red program then grabbed Paige and pinned her to the ground. She struggled to try and break free but he was to strong.

"I don't know what you did to those soldiers to make them change sides but it's not going to work on me." Paige yelled. The red program then began to start laughing Paige had a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything to them, I simple just saved them." He said with laughter in his voice.

"From what? They were just in a cell."

"From your Crazy Power Hungry General. Who put them in a cell so that he could derezz them later when the games are over." He said staring at her.

"Tesler would never do that and he not crazy or power hungry!" Paige said still struggling to get out of his grip.

"You have no idea who you're working for….Why are you so loyal to him?" he questioned.

Paige stopped struggling and looked at him. "I have my reasons program. You don't know me!"

He then got up and held a hand out to Paige. "Fair enough." He said in a clam voice. Paige looked at his hand with a confused look. She grabbed it and he helped her up. Then to her surprise he turned around with his arms behind his back waiting to be hand cuffed again.

"You know Teslers going to wonder how the soldiers escaped." Paige said putting the hand cuffs back on him.

"Well Pavel was the one who locked them up…so he was the last to see them…" Paige started to see where he was going with this.

"Well…I did say I was going to get him back some way, somehow. This is a good way to get him back." Paige said with a smirk.

She escorted him to the cell unlocked it and let him walk in with the other four prisoners. "I'll come get you when the second half starts." She said as she relocked the cell then walked away.

"You almost ruined the plan." Said the blue program throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand by and let Tesler derezz those soldiers, we kept them alive for a reason." The red program said glaring at blue program. "Find anything interesting from the female Commander?" asked the orange program

"Maybe…..her loyalty to Tesler is odd something must have happened for her to be that loyal, I'll have to research more when we get back to HQ."

"All I know is Tesler looked a little scared." Said the blue program

"Yeah step 2 complete now for the final 2 steps." The red one said looking at the programs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers note- What were the two steps in the masked programs plan and what do you think the two final steps are? Leave your answer in a review.**

**Chapter 5**

The coliseum was still packed with programs all waiting to see the second half. Tesler was sitting in his chair. The soldier that arrested the three masked programs was in hand cuffs and was being escorted by some of Teslers soldiers. He was pushed up to Teslers chair by two black guards.

"Sir we found the soldier that arrested those programs." One of the soldiers said. Tesler looked at the soldier in the hand cuffs with anger.

"You caused me a lot of trouble! Now tell me…Who are those three programs and why do they still have their masks on!" Tesler yelled at him. The soldier took a step back in fright from Tesler.

"I…..I don't know General, we caught them in the streets attacking your soldiers, they surrendered right away a….and we tried to remove their masks but they're booby trapped….so we couldn't take them off." He said quietly.

"I heard enough get this soldier out of my face." Tesler yelled at his soldiers.

Why would they surrender right away Tesler thought, he shook off the thought and turned to Pavel.

"Pavel are the black guards ready to fight?"

"Yes sir, I'll go get them ready." Pavel said as he walked away.

"Paige go get the prisoners for the second half." Paige looked at Tesler then walked away.

…

Paige escorted the prisoners to the platform were they were locked into place **again** and the two programs were equipped with battle armor **again**. The platform started to rise "Good Luck, Try not to get derezzed." Paige said as the platform started to rise higher.

"We'll try not to." Said the red program. The platform got to the top and the crowd started to cheer louder than before. The crowd seemed happy that they were back and ready to fight whatever Tesler threw at them. Good we want a pumped up crowd the red program thought.

"Well they seem happy that we're back. Should we begin Step 3 now?" said the blue program.

"Patience, we will when I give the signal." Said the red program staring at the other platform that was raising with 5 of Teslers black guards standing there.

"Step 3 is going to be fun." The red program thought with a smirk behind his mask.

**Writers note: Sorry for the short chapter. It's all I could write in a short amount of time. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Back at the Coliseum) Tesler stood up from his chair.

"Sorry for the delay programs, Let the second half begin!" The bell rung **again**. The two teams charged at each other and were locked in a heated battle, but not even Teslers best black guards were a match for the masked programs. The bell sounded ending the match "Opposing team Victory." The voice boomed throughout the Coliseum and the crowd went crazy!

"Now!" yelled the red one. The three masked programs grabbed their disks flipped it around and turned it on their back. Their light pattern began to change and on their chest was a symbol resembling a bird. The crowd grasped then some programs began to chant "Phoenix!Phoenix!"

"Haha that's more like it." Said the blue program. The program Phoenix looked and pointed at Tesler. Tesler looked at him with a sour face. "Who is Phoenix?" Tesler yelled at his soldiers. They looked at each other then shrugged. "Well you're no help to me! Tesler looked at Paige and Pavel.

"What are you two standing there for?"

"What do want us to do?" Pavel questioned

"You two get your soldiers and go get those programs before they get away."

"Sir they can't get away, they have no…." Paige started to say when Phoenix and the two other programs held their hand in the air. Then out of nowhere someone riding a light jet flew out of sky, right above them and dropped three batons. Tesler glared at Pavel and Paige.

They nodded turned around and ran to gather their soldiers. "You all have been a great crowd,but we really must be going..Remember….." Phoenix announced before being interrupted by another platform rising with Pavel, Paige and a lot of soldiers. Tesler stood up.

"You may not be the Renegade but your not going to escape. Make this easy for your self's and surrender!" Phoenix looked at Tesler "We love a good chanllange." He said. Paige took her disk off her back. "You guys get the other four Phoenix is mine!" she said pointing to at the other four programs. They charged

Phoniex turned and looked at his men"Well let's put on a good show and Remember…."

"DON'T derez the soldiers." The blue and orange said together.

"Just….charge." Phoenix said running into the cluster of soldiers. They started running right behind him. Phoenix was knocking out every soldier that was in front of him. Paige jumped out of the crowd of the soldiers kicking Phoenix to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Paige said taking off her disk off her back and activating it.

"What happened to DON'T get derez?" Phoenix quoted

"This is different!" Phoenix raised his eyebrow even though Paige couldn't see it behind his mask.

"How is this different?"

"Because I'm going to derez you!" Paige said as she charged at him.

"Ohh your RIGHT that's totally different." Phoenix thought to himself while avoiding Paige who was trying to derezz him.

"PHOENIX!" Phoenix looked to his men being ambushed by all of the soldiers. "We need to leave now! We can't protect these two programs with all of these soldiers attacking us!"

"Go I'll finish the rest!" he shouted. They nodded grabbed the two programs and started to run to the edge of the platform they jumped off and rezed their light jets. They flew by Tesler and waved. Tesler signaled for the soldiers on the roof to fire their guns at the light jets. They all fired their guns trying to knock the light jets out of the sky. The masked programs were able to avoid the gun shots with the other two programs still alive and flew away out of sight. Darn they got away but their leader is still here and his not going to get away. Tesler thought with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Phoenix watched to make sure his men got away safely when he turned around he saw he was surrounded by soldiers.

"Just give up your surrounded there is NO escape!" Tesler announced. The crowd started booing.

Phoenix put his hands up and Paige walked over and started to put the hand cuffs on when in a split second. Phoenix turned around grabbed Paige and jumped onto another platform. He then put the hand cuffs on Paige took out his disk and activated it he held it close to Paige's neck.

"Take a step closer and your commander becomes a pile of pixels." Phoenix said in a stern voice

"You're bluffing." Pavel said taking a step closer.

Phoenix just held his disk closer to Paige's neck. "I don't bluff."

"Stand down." Tesler said to the soldiers.

Paige didn't know what to do she felt helpless and scared she thought that she was going to actually get derezzed.

"Stay on this platform and don't move to the other platform." Phoenix whispered in Paige's ear.

"Why what's wrong with the other." She whispered back. "There's a bomb underneath the platform." Phoenix said quietly "Why would you tell me? I thought you wanted to derez me?" Paige questioned

"We need you alive; you need to hear the **truth **about what happened." Phoenix whispered back while he reached back with his free hand he took something from behind his back.

"Who's we? And what **truth!**" Paige said in a confused voice "You'll find out soon enough." He said in a calm voice he then kicked Paige to the ground and ran to the edge of the platform. Some soldiers on the other platform jumped onto the same platform Paige was on and charged trying to catch him but they were to slow.

He jumped of the edge of the platform and rezed his light jet. He flew by Tesler and showed him the detonator in his hand. Teslers eyes widened and Phoenix clicked the button and flew away as fast as he could. "BOMB." Tesler yelled and everyone hit the floor.

The main platform that Phoenix told Paige to stay away from started to shake. Then the bomb from underneath exploded but it was a normal bomb as Tesler thought it was because when it exploded it burn a symbol into the platform…..the symbol of Tron.

Paige stood up and looked at the platform. So he wasn't lying Paige thought to herself. Tesler just stared at the platform and the crowd started to chant "Tron,Tron!"

"Get all of these programs out of the Coliseum and try and get rid of that symbol and make sure that Clu doesn't know about this incident." Tesler said to the soldiers standing next to him. "Yes sir."

Once all the programs were out of the Coliseum a group of soldier were trying to get rid of the symbol burned into the platform but no matter what they did the symbol wouldn't go away.

"It must be a special bomb who ever designed it knows a lot about code and technology because we can't get rid of it" One of the soldiers said to Tesler

"Keep trying! If you need me I'll be back at my ship." Tesler said while walking away.

…..

Back at Teslers ship Tesler was sitting in his chair thinking about what just happened at the Coliseum. Just then Paige walked through the door "Sir there is someone here to see you."

"Tell them to come back another time." Tesler said with anger

"I don't have time to come back." Dyson said while walking through the door up to Tesler.

"Dyson!" Tesler said trying to put a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Clu sent me to discuss a private matter." Dyson said looking at Paige then Tesler looked at Paige and said "Paige can you leave us alone for a minute." She nodded and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed thinking to herself about what Phoenix said to her earlier. What **truth**….and what did he mean by we? Who else would want me to know the true Paige thought to herself.

…..

A crowd was gathering at the argon square Tesler had a big announcement he was going to make. Beck, Mara, and Zed were in the crowd waiting. "What do you think his big announcement?" Mara questioned. "He probably going to make a more rules so more programs can get thrown into the games because of the Renegade." Zed mumbled to himself. Mara shot Zed a look.

Tesler walked up to the stand. "In the name of our great leader Clu has decided to postpone the games in Argon until the Renegade and revolutionist's are brought to justice. In spite of that Clu will be coming to Argon to monitor the city for a while." Tesler said then he walked of the stand in disappointment.

The crowd looked around at each other in shock. Did they just hear Tesler right…..Games…Postponed. The one who was most shocked was Beck who's mouth was wide open..he needed to tell Tron what just happen. "Hey guy I need to…." Beck started to say when Mara and Zed turned to him and said "Just go but be back soon we need to celebrate!" Beck ran out of the crowd and rezed his bike. Off in the distance a black program was standing on a building looking at the crowd of happy programs. "Step 4 complete." He said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beck ran through the door to find Tron focused on his data pad. Beck ran up to him out of breath "Tron….Your..Not…Going..To..Believe…This…"

"The games in Argon are postponed." Tron said still focused on his data pad. "Is there anything on the Grid that you don't know." Beck said sarcastically. "No." Tron said still looking at his data pad. "Why would Clu postpone the games in Argon?" Tron looked up from his data pad "You mean you don't know?" Beck shook his head.

Tron walked up to the big screen and pulled up a video. "These masked programs are part of the reason the games to be postponed." Beck stood and watched the video when it was over Beck looked at Tron. "Why would they burn the symbol of Tron into the platform?" Tron was back on his data pad. "I don't know."

"What are you doing?" Beck asked curiously. "Finding more information about Phoenix and his masked programs." "Did you finding anything?"

"Yes I found that Phoenix is a leader of a revolutionist group called the Fire Phoenix's (or the Flock.) They have members all around the grid and they help and protect other revolutionist that goes on raids and so on. The rest of his information is encrypted so I can't find anything else on him." Beck looked at Tron. "Why do you want to know all this information on him?"

"Because I think he can be a big help in the revolution." Beck looked at Tron with a funny look "So what do you want me to do…track him down." Beck started to laugh Tron just looked at him "Yeah." and Beck stopped. "What but he could be anywhere on the grid!"

"Well you don't need to specifically track down Phoenix just one of his soldiers." "How do I find his soldiers you said there all around the grid they could be anywhere!" Tron handed Beck the data pad "Well I found some information on his soldiers and ever since the uprising it looks like some of his soldiers are here to help the revolutionist's"

"They could be anywhere in Argon, I suppose you don't know where?" Tron just looked at Beck with a smirk. "I do." He walked over to the big screen and pulled up some information. " Three of his soldiers were spotted by the dock if you hurry maybe you can find them and they can to take you to Phoenix." Beck nodded and starts to run to the elevator "Beck." Beck stopped and looked at Tron. "Be careful they can be dangerous." "You worry too much." Beck turned and sprinted to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beck raced down the streets on his light bike hoping to find Phoenix's soldiers still at the docks. He was wearing his white renegade disguise which stood out on his black light bike he hoped none of Teslers soldiers saw him he wasn't in the mood to fight. When he arrived at docks there was no one in sight it was completely deserted and Beck didn't know where to look first. _Well from the information on the data pad Tron gave me they are excellent at hiding so I should search by the cargo first_ Beck thought. He started to walk towards the cargo bay and there was a lot of cargo. Beck let out a breath..This is going to be harder than I thought Beck mumbled to himself.

He started to walk down the cargo aisles he felt like he was being watched…then Beck heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around ready to fight but no one was there. He turned around and started walk a little fast and **again** he heard footsteps behind him this time Beck took out his disk and turned to see who it was, **again **no one was there. I swear there is someone behind me maybe I'm just losing it Beck thought to himself. Then someone grabbed Beck and pinned his arms behind his back and pushed him against a cargo crate. Beck struggled to get out of the grip but it was useless his attacker had a strong grip on him.

"What are you doing here Renegade?" The attacker said pushing Beck harder against the cargo crate. "I came here to find some soldiers." Beck responded in pain. "What soldiers?" The attacker questioned. "…Soldiers that work for Phoenix." The attacker let go of Beck's arms. When Beck turned around to see a blue program with a bird symbol on his chest Beck realized it was the blue program from the games. "So why you looking for us?" The blue program questioned. "I need to talk to your leader." The blue program backed away into a fight stance. "Well if you want to talk it him you'll have to fight **us**."

_What does he mean by us _Beck thought then two other soldiers jumped down from the top of the cargo crates surrounding Beck. _Right the data said that there were three soldiers._ "You ready to fight Renegade." Said the orange program that Beck realized he was in the games to. _Really I was hoping to be peaceful I was trying to not fight people today Beck thought. _Beck held up his fists in a fight position "What every it takes to take to your leader." Beck said. "You have to win the fight to talk to him." Said a soldier with green light pattern Beck didn't recognize him. The three soldiers charged at Beck he was able to avoid all of their punches at first but then they started to get faster. They then grabbed Beck and two of the soldiers pinned Beck to the ground the blue program took out his disk then held it close to Becks neck.

Beck struggled to get out of the two soldiers grip but it was impossible. "You lose the fight now I'm going to finish you." The blue program said raising his disk above his head he was about to strike Beck when someone from behind said "That's enough Crow stop messing with the Renegade." The blue program started to laugh and the two soldiers let go of Beck "I was only messing with him." Crow said with laughter in his voice. Beck stood up and looked at the program that Crow was talking to him. He was wearing a bright red light pattern he turned and walked up to Beck. "I'm sorry about Crow and the soldiers like to mess with programs." Beck looked at him "I'm guessing that your Phoenix?"

"Yeah that's me….. now why are you looking for me?" Phoenix said leaning up against a cargo crate.

**You know the name of one of Phoenix's soldiers (The blue program-Crow) What do you think the other two soldiers names are? Hint-Their names have something to do with birds **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Beck looked at him "Well me and an acquaintance of mine want to have a meeting to talk about a proposition for you." Phoenix stood there for a second in thought. "Sure where's the meeting at?" Beck thought for a moment trying to remember where Tron wanted the meeting to be. _Oh right it was on the data pad I remember now._ "At the warehouse by the edge of Argon come after curfew and just bring yourself." Beck said looking at the three soldiers off in the distance. Phoenix looked in the same direction as Beck and he started to chuckle. "Don't worry I'll just bring myself." Phoenix held out his hand Beck grabbed it giving it a good shake.

…..

Back at Teslers ship it was chaos Guards, Researchers and soldiers were scrambling. "Everyone get back to work and act normal when Clu comes." Tesler announced they all walked back to their posts. Pavel walked up next to Tesler "Sir we spotted Clu's ship close by the docks it should be here in a few minutes." Tesler looked around his ship to find his other commander. "Where's Paige she's l….." Paige sprinted up to Tesler "Sorry General I lost track of time." Tesler looked at Paige for a moment she thought he was going to yell at her but instead he let out a breath "Fine make sure it doesn't happen especially when Clu is here." Paige nodded. A black guard walked up to Tesler "General, Clu's ship is heading to the docking bay."

Tesler started walking and he motioned for his commanders to follow him to the docking bay. Clu's ship docked and the door opened "Now I expect you two to be on your best behavior when Clu is here." Teslers mumbled to his commanders. Clu walked out of his ship and two soldiers followed behind him. Paige recognized that one of the soldiers was Dyson the other soldier she didn't know who he was. He wore a mostly black disguise with a mask on he had some pattern on his uniform. His parttern color was yellow just like Clu. _That's strange no one in the army has the same light color as Clu _Paige thought. They walked up to Tesler "Clu what a pleaser to have you here on my ship." Clu looked a Tesler. "I'm afraid I can't stay on here I must be leaving shortly." Tesler looked surprised yet happy. "Really why not?"

"I have important business to attend to I'll be back to check up though but my two soldiers will still be here to monitor your Commanders just like you asked" Clu motioned for the two soldiers to step forward. "As you know this is Dyson he'll monitor Pavel." Pavel smirked _those two are going to cause chaos together_ Paige thought. "And this is Rex." He motioned to the program wearing the black uniform that walked up to Clu. "But we on missions we like to call him Phantom. He'll be monitoring Paige." Rex nodded at Paige all she could be was smile back. _Great its bad enough Tesler didn't trust us now I have someone monitoring me Piage thought. _"Well if you two want to show Rex and Dyson to their rooms I assigned them." Paige and Pavel both stood there with a confused look on their faces. "I assigned their rooms next to yours." Tesler said they both nodded and all four of them started walk Clu turned and yelled. "Wait I need to talk to Rex for a little bit, Paige if you don't mind waiting." Paige stood there and Pavel and Dyson kept walking. Clu took Rex aside and started talking Paige couldn't hear what they were saying but she thought they mentioned her name. Rex nodded at Clue and walked over to Paige.

Paige started walking toward where her room was and Rex followed close behind. She walked down the hallway and walked up to the room next to hers. She opened it and they both walked in "Well this is your room, if you need anything my room is down the hallway and Pavel and Dyson's rooms are on the floor above us." Paige started toward the door. "Thanks." Rex said in a deep voice. Paige turned around _I think that's the first time I heard him talk._ "You're welcome." She said in a quiet voice Rex walked up to her. "Listen I know you don't like that I'm here or that I'm monitoring you, but I'll let you run things how you want to and I'll just be there to help when you need it."Paige was a little shocked about what Rex just said. He turned and walked toward the giant window in his room "Nice view of the city." Paige walked right next to him "Yeah it is." She responded. Then the alarm went off throughout the ship "Commanded Paige to sector 114 we have revolutionist's on raid attacking soldiers." The computer voice boomed. Rex turned to Paige "Time to put your skills to the test." Paige nodded and they both sprinted out the door.

…

At the warehouse on the edge of Argon it was almost past curfew. Beck was waiting in his white Tron disguise and Tron was behind him in his almost black disguise both had their masks on. "Where is he its almost past curfew?" Tron said. "I don't know I told him….." Then they both heard footsteps walking toward them. They both hide behind the crates just in case it wasn't Phoenix. A program walked in but it didn't look like Phoenix. The program wore a mask with a black uniform that had green and blue light pattern. "I know you and your friend behind the crate Renegade." Said the program. Beck and Tron walked out from behind the crate. "Who are you?" Beck questioned about to pull off his disk. "Oh sorry I forgot I was wearing this." Said the program as he took off his disk flipped it and put it back on his back.

The light patterned changed into a light red with a bird symbol on the programs chest. "Sorry now that the army is looking for me I can't go around in my Phoenix disguise." Beck nodded and said "Yeah I understand." He turned to Tron in his black disguise "This is my friend I was talking about." Phoenix walked up to Tron and held out his hand. "It's a pleaser to meet you…Tron."


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to make a drawing of my Phoenix character.**

**If you want to check it out Go to the website DeviantArt and type Tron Uprising Phoenix Character Concept in the search box**

**Chapter 11**

Tron stood there in shock he shook off the thought "I think your confused I'm not Tron….he is." Tron said pointing at Beck. Phoenix stood back "No I know who you two really are." Beck walked up to Tron Phoenix pointed to Beck in his white disguise. "They call you Beck and you're a mechanic at Able's Garage." Phoenix then pointed at Tron "And everyone thinks you're dead." Both Beck and Tron drew their disk's and started to walk toward Phoenix"How do you know all of this information on us." Phoenix leaned on the wall behind him showing no intention to fight them. "You know a program named Cyrus." Beck and Tron looked at each other

"He's dead I watched him get blown up." Tron said in a stern voice. "That's what he wants you two to think." Phoenix responded Beck and Tron look at each other. "How do you know?" Beck said. Phoenix stood up from the wall "Well we caught your friend Cryus in Bismuth attacking some revolutionist's we were protecting. We managed to capture him, we interrogated him trying to find out who he was and worked for. When he didn't talk I took off his disk to look for information on him. When I opened his disk there was information on a giant bomb that could destroy the grid." Beck shivered remembering the time Cyrus strapped him to that device.

"That caught my attention so I looked more into his disk. He was planning his revenge on you two." Phoenix said pointing at them. "He had a lot of information on you including you being the Renegade and information on your normal life." He said in a serious voice pointing at Beck. "Like about what?" "Well he was going to get to you through your friends…again." Beck threw his hands in the air he still had his disk in his right hand. "Well that didn't work last time so I don't know why he would try again."

"Well he was going to make sure Tron wasn't there to help you, and since he **thought** Abel was dead he thinks that the results will be different." Beck walked up to Phoenix with his disk still out. "What do you mean thought." Phoenix just looked at Beck "Some of my soldiers found Abel on the shore while scouting around. He was in pretty bad shape I got my best medic crew and they help him back to health. He was grateful we saved him so he decided to work for me as a mechanic expert." Beck couldn't believe it and he didn't instead he walked up Phoenix and held up his disk to his neck "Your bluffing there's no way he could have survived." Phoenix looked at Beck's disk "I don't bluff also I'm not looking to fight I came because of you asked me to, and no one else know about your secrets expect me and I have no intention to tell anyone."

Beck looked at Phoenix and put his disk on his back, Tron still stood back with his disk out. "I still don't trust you." Tron said in deep voice. "Listen I know you don't know me but I speak the truth about Cyrus." Tron put his disk on his back and Beck looked at Phoenix "So how do we stop Cyrus's plan from succeeding?" "Well I didn't know what friends he was going after but I assumed that they were from work. So I have some of my soldiers looking after your work friends from a distance to make sure there ok." Beck let out a breath "Thanks that's one less thing I have to worry about." Then they heard a light bike outside a soldier opened the door and ran toward Phoenix. "Sir…Cyrus he's escaped!" he said out of breath. "Well now there's another thing I have to worry about!" Beck said in a low voice. "Ok I'll go get soldiers from sector 116 and you go get soldiers sector 118 and we'll meet in sector 117 to come up with a plan to find him." Phoenix looked at Beck and Tron. "I'm going to search for Cyrus with my team you two needs to look after each other now that Cyrus is running around."

"We want to help search for Cyrus too." Tron said Phoenix looked at his soldier. "Ok you two can go with Talon and get soldiers from sector 118." Tron and Beck nodded then Beck realized that the orange soldier was the one that attacked him at the docks. "All right let's go, and once we capture him you two can tell me what you wanted to talk about in the first place." They all ran out of the warehouse Beck and Tron rezzed their bikes and followed the soldier Talon. Phoenix and rezzed his bike and headed off in the opposite direction.

…..

Paige was riding down the streets toward sector 114, she didn't know where Rex was he said that he would meet her there. When she got to sector 114 she put her bike back into a baton. She looked around but there was no fight or revolutionist's or soldiers. She heard something from behind her she turned around with her disk out. It was Rex, Paige put her disk back "So where's the fight." Rex shrugged "I don't know I rode up and down the streets and saw no fights. Maybe the situation was solved or it could have been a false alarm." Paige let out a breath "No I don't think it could be a false alarm."

Rex walked up to Paige "Well I'm going to head back to the ship if you still want to look around." Paige nodded Rex turned around and rezzed his bike and sped down the streets. Paige started walking down the streets she saw nothing unusual just about when she was about head back to the ship she heard a crash from around the corner. Paige took her disk about and ran where she heard the crash. When she ran around the corner no one was there just broken glass. Paige let out a breath and put her disk on her back _Maybe it was just a false alarm Paige thought_. Something rolled right in front of Paige she looked down at it. It was a…then it exploded and smoke poured out of the bomb. Paige couldn't see a thing she heard someone laughing but she couldn't tell from where. Someone punched Paige multiple times knocking her to the ground. When she looked up she saw a program with light circuits on his face. "You'll be perfect bait for my trap." He said laughing before Paige blacked out.

**So now you know the orange program name-Talon. What do you think the green programs name is? Hint- It's a type of Predator bird**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tron and Beck followed Talon to sector 118 to pick up 2 more soldiers then they started heading for sector 117 to meet up with Phoenix and his soldiers. When they arrived in sector 117 Talon and the 2 two other soldiers got off their bikes and turned them back into batons. "What are we doing?" Beck asked. "We can't get to where we're meeting Phoenix by bike." Talon responded. "Then how do we get there." Tron said. The two soldiers started to climb up the building next to them. Talon looked at them "From the roof tops, Try and Keep up." He said climbing up the building. Beck looked at Tron and then they both started to climb the building. When Tron and Beck got to the top of the building Talon and the soldiers were already five buildings in front of them.

Tron let out a breath "I'm getting too old to be hopping buildings like this." When they eventually caught up to Talon and the soldiers they were both out of breath. "Is this where were meeting?" Beck questioned. All three soldiers started to laugh "No we're not even half way there." Beck and Tron moaned.

…

Rex walked down the hallway to his room just when he was about to open the door a soldier walked up to him. "Tesler wants to speak with you." Rex started to mumble to himself then walked to Teslers throne room. Tesler was sitting in his chair acting like he was king of the grid. Tesler looked at Rex "Rex! How did Paige do with the Revolutionist's riot?" "I don't know there was no riot." Tesler had a confused look on his face "What do you mean there was no riot?" Rex shrugged "There was no riot it must have been a false alarm." Tesler sat back in his chair "Well that's strange that has never happened before…So where's Paige?" Tesler questioned. "Isn't she on the ship?" Tesler shook his head "No she hasn't returned to the ship since you two left for the mission." _Oh no this could be bad_…Rex whispered to himself. "I don't know sir she stayed behind to make sure there was no riot I'll go back and look for her." Rex said as he starting to run out the door.

He ran off the ship and rezzed his light bike speeding off toward sector 114. When he got to sector 114 he turned his light bike back into a baton. He started to walked down the streets where he last saw Paige. After walking down the streets Rex stumbled on broken glass he knelt down examining it. _Hmm looks like something happened here._"I know what happened to your friend." Said a male voice from behind Rex. He turned around to see a tall, skinny male program with green circuits. Rex stood up from where he was kneeling "You saw what happened to the Commander." The male program nodded "So tell me what happened." The program walked up to Rex "I'll will for the right price." Rex got angry_ I don't have time for this Paige could be in trouble_ he grabbed the program and held him up to the wall and took out his disk "Alright how about I let you live and you tell me what happened to the Commander is that a good price." The program nodded his head in fear "Ye…yeaa that sounds like a good price." Rex let go of the program that dropped to his knees still shaking in fear.

"All I saw was you friend getting knocked out by a program….After I saw that happen I hid hopping he didn't see me." Rex helped the program up from the ground "What did the program look like?" "I couldn't see him that well because of the smoke but I remember he had light circuits on his face." _Oh no_ "Alright now get out of here before the police comes." The program had a scared look on his face and started to run "Hey" Rex shouted the program stopped and turned around Rex threw him some credits "Thanks for your help." He caught the credits with a big smile on his face and he ran down the dark streets. Rex looked down at the broken glass "Cyrus…" He said in a hush voice.

…..

When Tron and Beck eventually caught up with the other soldiers they were both tired from hopping all the roof tops. "We're **finally** here." Said Talon in a mocking tone. Beck looked around "Where are we?" "On top of the biggest building in sector 117" one of the soldiers responded. Someone flew at them in a light let jet at fast speed. The light jet stopped on top of the building and Phoenix got off the light jet. Beck turned to Talon "Why didn't we just fly to the top of the building!" Talon started to chuckle "Building hopping is more fun." Tron and Beck moaned. "Phoenix where is the soldiers from sector 116?" Phoenix walked up to them "Not enough time I found out some important information." Everyone looked at Phoenix "I found that Cyrus was last spotted in sector 114 a while ago and he couldn't have gotten far. Talon go to the HQ and gather all the soldiers in the building. Send one search team to the outlands and send the other search team to sector's 115 and 120." Talon nodded "What do you want us to do." Tron asked. "…Rinzler you go with Talon and the other soldiers I need to talk to Beck." Tron tilted his head then realized that Phoenix meant him. They jumped off the building and rezzed there light jets.

Phoenix turned to Beck "We need to talk about something important…."

**So what did you guys think about this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Beck looked at Phoenix "Where did the name Rinzler come from." Phoenix shrugged "It was my friend's military name in the army." "What do mean was?" Beck asked. Phoenix didn't say anything for a while little did Beck know that remembering his past was painful for him.

"Someone told Clu that Rinzler was part of a resistance movement so Clu caught and repurposed him then he was later killed during a mission." Phoenix said looking at the ground "Were you close to him?" Phoenix nodded "He was like a brother to me. He's helped me out of some sticky situations when I….." Phoenix stood there in silence "What's the important information?" Beck said breaking the silence Phoenix looked up "Do you know Commander Paige?"

Beck almost fell over when he heard Paige's name. "Umm….Yes I've fought her a couple of times as the Renegade." "Do you like her?" Beck almost fell over again when he heard Phoenix said that "What! Did Tron tell you that!" Phoenix burst out laughing "Haha no but you just told me." Beck slapped himself in the head and started mumbling _At least I made him laugh _"Ok so I like her a little...what does it matter!"

Phoenix walked to the edge of the building looking out at the city. "Two things came up about her that you might be interested about." Beck walked next to him and looked in the same direction Phoenix was. "You want the good information or the bad information first." Beck thought about it for a second "I'll take the good information first."

Phoenix turned to face Beck "Well when I was at the games, I managed to escape to free some soldiers Tesler was going to derez. Paige eventually caught me again when I told her why I was free the soldiers she didn't believe Tesler would do something like that." Beck started to laugh "It's Tesler he derez anything he doesn't like."

"Well Paige didn't think that…Her loyalty to Tesler was strange to me. So when I escaped the games I went to the HQ to research more about this strange loyalty." Phoenix turned back to look at the city. "Did you know that Paige was a medic?" Beck nodded. "Well she worked at a medic center with her two friends. It turned out that ISO's where at the medic center so Clu sent Tesler to resolve the situation." Phoenix said with air quotes.

"Tesler and his soldiers killed every medic that was there even Paige's friends. Tesler must of saw something in Paige that he wanted her to work for him. So he lied to her saying that the ISO's killed every medic even her friends, and that he saved her."

"How did you find this out?" Phoenix crossed his arms "I'm very good on finding the information I need and want" Beck didn't say anything he stood there and thought for a minute. "So if Paige is in the army because of Tesler..and Tesler lied to her...If she **somehow** found out the truth then she would quit the army and maybe join the revolution!" Phoenix couldn't tell because Beck had his mask on but Beck had a big smile on his face. "Well this is where the bad information comes in." The smile faded from Beck's face. "What is it?"

"Paige was kidnapped on a mission by…" Phoenix stopped himself thinking about how to word this to Beck. "By who!" Phoenix let out a breath "Cyrus…" "What! How do you know this?" "From a source that has a lot of information on the army." "We have to save her now." Beck said while pulling out his light jet baton and walking to the edge of the building. Phoenix walked up and put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "No B….Renegade, we need a plan." Beck turned and faced Phoenix "I have a plan Rescue Paige, and derez Cyrus." Phoenix took the light jet baton out of Becks hand. "That's what he wants you to do." Beck tilted his head confused.

"Don't you see he wants you to rescue Paige. If you go there with no plan Cyrus is going to have the upper hand. Catch you and then both you and Paige will be captured and someone is going to need to rescue you!" Beck stood there in thought "So what's the Plan?" Phoenix shrugged "I don't know we need to go the HQ to think of a plan." "How far is the HQ from here?" "It's in middle of Bismuth." Beck threw his hand in the air "That's too far."

"Well it's the only place I can think of that's close enough." Beck turned and looked toward the outlands. "I know a place that's closer…Follow me!" Beck said jumping off the building and rezed his light jet Phoenix did the same thing and followed Beck to the outlands.

….

Paige started to gain consciousness _Where am I? _Paige was sitting in a chair in a dark room. She tried to get up only to find that she was strapped into the chair. _Well this is just great now I need to find a way to get out of this chair_. Paige struggled to get out but it was useless.

"Ah so you're awake that's good I'm need you to be conscious for this next part of my plan." Said a voice in the darkness. Paige looked around to see who was saying that but it was too dark. "Who are you?" A program walked out of the darkness he had light circuits on his face. Paige eyes widened remembering he was the one that knocked her out." He started to laugh "They call me Cyrus."

"What do you want with me" Paige questioned him. "I'm using you to get to the Renegade." "Why me and not some citizen's instead." Cyrus looked at Paige "Because I know the Renegade …..he'll come and fall right into my trap." Cyrus said with a smile on his face.

…

Beck and Phoenix walked into the elevator to the hideout in the outlands. "So this is Tron's secret hideout." "Yeah just don't tell Tron I brought you here he'll be furious." Beck said walking off the elevator Phoenix put his arm out in front of Beck. Beck stopped "What are you…." Phoenix held his hand up signaling for Beck to be quiet he then put his arm down. "I thought I heard something ticking." "I didn't hear anything." Beck said walking to the giant screen in the front of the room. "Beck look out." Phoenix said running and pushing Beck far away from where he was standing. Beck fell to the ground and put his hands over his head. The bomb went off Phoenix tried to jump away from the bomb but the force from the explosion sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the ground "Phoenix" Beck screamed stumbling to get back on his feet.

Cyrus appeared on the giant screen "Oh I'm glad I caught your attention." "Cyrus!" Beck yelled slowly standing up. "I think have someone that you want to meet." Paige showed up on the screen she was strapped down to a chair. She was conscious and struggling to get out of the chair. "Have you meet Commander Paige." Paige gave Cyrus a death glare.

"Let her go Cyrus!" "You know I can't do that we have some unfinished bussiness." Beck walked up the screen "She has nothing to do with this just leave her out of this!" Cyrus laughed his insane laugh "If you want her than come get her."

"Where are you?" "Remember where you first found me." Beck nodded and started to turn around to look at Phoenix's unmoved body. "Oh and don't bring Tron or any of your revolutionist's." Cyrus took out his disk held it close to Paige's neck. "Or I'll derez her." Then the screen went blank Beck ran over to Phoenix who stood up. "Did you get the location?" Beck nodded

"You ok that bomb made you hit the wall hard." "Yeah I'm fine just a couple of scraps. Now let's go save the Commander." Phoenix said running toward the elevator. "Wait he'll kill her if you come!"

Phoenix turned around "I'm not Tron or a Revolutionist." Beck tilted his "Then what are you?" "Your friend." That made Beck smile "Will he didn't say anything about not bringing friends." They ran to the elevator with their light bikes batons in their hands.

**I thinking about writing a chapter about Phoenix's past? What do you guys think? **

**I was searching the web when I found Tron uprising is airing new episode on July 8 2013! The episodes are called Ultimatum, Part 1, and Ultimatum, Part 2. Are you guys as excited as I am!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Tron followed Talon and the soldiers to Bismuth "Are we almost there?" Tron shouted to Talon up head. "Almost!" Talon and the soldiers flew down to the streets and turned their light jets back into batons. They then took out their light bikes out "Follow us!" Shout Talon while he ran and rezed his light bike the soldiers followed right behind him. _Seriously I'm getting too old for this._

Talon and the soldiers made many turns on streets Tron didn't know where they were in Bismuth. They passed many programs walking around and every single one stopped and waved at them. Talon and the soldiers stopped by an alley they turned their bikes back into batons.

Tron followed them to the end of the alley but they were blocked by a wall. "Were here!" Tron tilt his head looking at the wall. Talon walk up to the wall and start to knock on it nothing happened. _Where does Phoenix find these people. _Then the wall started to move and a doorway of stairs appeared the soldiers started to walk down the stairs.

"You coming Rinzler?" Talon asked Tron stood there he then realized that Talon was talking to him. Tron followed them down to the underground HQ "So why were all of those programs waving to us?" Tron asked walking down the stairs. "This is our revolutionist's group main base; we're very well known here and highly respected." One of the soldiers turned around "Phoenix pretty much runs this city." Talon punched him in the arm "No he doesn't" The soldier rubbed his arm "He could if he wanted to too in fact he could run any city he wants to." Talon punched the soldier in the arm again.

"This is **big** underground hide out how many programs are in the revolutionist group." "Well it's hard to tell maybe…thousands maybe more." Tron followed them down the hallway to a doorway guarded by two soldiers. One guard had blue circuits and the other had green circuits. "Hey Crow, Hawk we need you to gather all of the soldiers in the building to meet in the information room." They both nodded and walked in opposite directions. Talon walked up to the door and punched in some numbers to the key pad and the door opened. Tron followed them into the room it was full of tech some that looked advanced probably made by a tech expert. "Welcome to the tech room, It's full of information anything you need we got."

Tron stood there in awe _Well if he need information he knew where to go_.

…..

Beck and Phoenix rode to the edge of the outlands. They turned their light bikes back into batons and walked up to a square object lying on the ground. Phoenix looked at Beck "You ready for this Renegade?" Beck nodded and jumped in Phoenix stopped himself before jumping. _Better go stealth mode for this mission_ he took of his disk and changed his uniform to completely black then he jumped.

The room was dark Beck couldn't see his hands in front of his face. "Ok remember the plan we talked about." Phoenix whispered to Beck who turned to try and find where Phoenix was. One light turned on it showed Paige strapped to chair unconscious. Beck ran to her and stopped right in front of the chair he started to look for a lock to pick. A figure walked behind Beck and put a disk to his back.

"Did you miss me Renegade?" "Hello Cyrus" Beck said while grabbing Cyrus and throwing him across the room. "That was a mistake Renegade now you don't know where I am." Beck heard footsteps behind him he took out his disk. "I could be anywhere I pretty much live in the dark I consider it my friend." Beck looked around trying to find Cyrus he then felt someone punch him in the side multiple times. "You can't win Cyrus."

"Why is that Renegade…." The lights turned on and Phoenix had Cyrus pinned up to wall. "Who's this I thought I said no Tron or revolutionist." Phoenix threw Cyrus across the floor. "Now that was mistake…Now the Commander's dies." Beck started to laugh "No I don't think so." Cyrus looked at the chair that was empty his eyes widened.

"How did you!" "We you were busy beating up on the Renegade I picked the locks to the chair and found the lights." "Who are you?" Cyrus questioned. Phoenix turned his disk back around and his uniform changed back to his usual disguise. "I know you." Cyrus said with a shocked facial expression. "Surprised Cyrus" Beck asked. Cyrus took out his disk and started to laugh "You have no clue how powerful your friend is do you even know who his is." Beck looked at Phoenix "I don't need to know all I know is that his a friend." Cyrus charged at both of them only to be knocked to the ground.

"You don't know he's an….." Paige walked up and kicked Cyrus in the back of his head knocking him out. "Well that's one way to keep him quiet." Phoenix said looking at Paige who smirked. "So what do we do with him.." Beck asked. "Well he's too dangerous to keep alive." Paige responded. The three of them stared at Cyrus in silence "Well who's going to do it." They all shook their heads saying no. "Well I know someone that would..but we need to get out of this death trap." Phoenix said while picking up Cyrus and throw him over his shoulder and started walking. Paige and Beck looked at each other "You know once we get rid of him im taking you two in." Beck folded his arms "We just saved you can't you make an exception." Paige folder her arms I'll think about it."

**Do you think Paige will turn them in or let them go!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Phoenix, Beck and Paige rode into Argon city Phoenix stopped a couple miles from Tesler's ship. "What are you doing?" Paige asked. Phoenix got off his bike to lay Cyrus on the ground. "This is as far as I'm going." "You two are not going anywhere." Paige said in a stern voice. Phoenix got on his bike "I saved you twice already I think I deserve to go free and so does the Renegade." Paige sat on her bike and crossed her arms "Since when did you save me twice and why does the Renegade deserve to go free?"

Phoenix crossed his arms mocking Paige "I saved you from the bomb explosion in the games…" Paige was about to open her mouth Phoenix held up his hand "which we put there but we didn't need to save you from the explosion and I saved you from this." Phoenix said pointing at Cyrus unconscious body. "The Renegade deserves to go free because he was the one who wanted to save you immediately."

Paige sat on her bike and thought for a moment "Well what I'm I suppose to with him." Paige said pointing at Cyrus. "Well you can put him on your bike. Do have someone that could help you with what to do with him?" _I guess I can have Rex help me figure out what do to with him _

"Yeah you two are free just hurry and get out of my sights." Paige said while putting Cyrus on the back of her bike when she turned around they were gone. Paige let out a breath got on her bike and rode to the ship.

Phoenix and Beck rode down the street Beck stopped his bike in the middle of the road. "Wait when we are going tell her about the lie." "Now is not a good time Beck just be patience." Beck let out a moan he was starting to sound like Tron. Phoenix turned to look at the time on a wall next to him. "Oh man I going to be late for work." Beck tilted his head "You have a job?"

"Yes I'm a normal program just like you if you need me just contact me." Phoenix said throwing a small device at Beck. Beck caught it and Phoenix speed off on the street. Beck looked at the device it was some sort of phone Beck put it in his pocket and rode his light bike down the street. _Well if I need help I know who to contact._

…

Paige ran down the hallway to Rex's room and swung opened Rex's door. Rex was asleep on his bed with his mask….off. Paige stood there looking at him he had a handsome face… he looked so peaceful sleeping. Paige snapped out of it "REX!" Rex woke up and his mask flipped on he jumped out of his bed in a fighting stance.

"What happened Revolutionist's attacking the ship, Clu's here, Renegade's on a Rampage." "No I just need your help with something." Rex put his hand on his face "Haven't you heard of knocking…..how long have been you standing here and where were you I was worried." Paige shrugged "A couple of minutes…you were sleeping and it's a long story I'll tell you later." Rex nodded and looked at Paige "You saw me with my mask off?" Paige nodded. Rex slapped himself in the head "Well this isn't good." Paige shot him a look "What's wrong with showing your face."

Rex shook his head "I don't know Clu doesn't like programs knowing who I am or what I look like" "Why?" Rex shrugged "I don't know and I don't question him." They both stood there "Listen just don't tell anyone you saw me with my mask off I don't want Clu to find out." Paige nodded "I won't I promise."

Rex sat in chair next to his bed he took his mask off. "What are you doing Paige questioned. "Well you already saw me with my mask off no sense in having it on with you ….so what did you want to talk about?" Paige sat down on the bed see looked at Rex he had black hair that was spiked up in the front. His eyes were brown with a hint of green.

Paige then realized that she has been staring at him for a while she apologized to him for staring. "Nah its ok I mean you probably were curious what I looked like behind the mask…..anyway what did you need." _Hmmm maybe having a program monitoring me wasn't so bad. I could go to Rex when I need help and he seems laid back."_

"I have a problem with a program…" "What's the problem?" Rex said crossing his arms sitting back in the chair. "I need to get rid of him and I don't want to….." Rex held up his hand "Alright I understand where you're going with this…who is this program." Paige got off the bed opened the door and walked out.

Then she dragged in Cyrus's unconscious body and laid him on the ground. _Oh no not him_ "He extremely dangerous he's killed a lot of programs….also kidnapped me.." Paige added Rex looked down at Cyrus and stood there in thought "…this is what you need to do bring him to Tesler and tell him that he's a revolutionist.

Planning to get rid of Tesler by blowing him up then add that he kidnapped you." Paige stood there shocked that he helped her with something like this. "Tesler will get rid of him immediately then that should solve your problem."

Paige was so happy that she could hug Rex but that would be a little weird since she barely knew him. "You want me go with you?" Paige nodded Rex put his mask on, picked up Cyrus and started walking "Then let's go" Paige followed behind him with a smile.

**What do you think of Rex? Do you think that he has a secret or he is naturally like this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Paige walked into the throne room Rex followed close behind carrying the unconscious Cyrus. Tesler was sitting down in his chair; Pavel was standing right beside him with a shocked expression. "Paige where have you been!" "Sorry General, I ran into some trouble." Paige said looking at Cyrus who was starting to gain consciousness.

Rex put him on the ground sitting up and attached a small device on his back. The device shocked Cyrus and made him drop to floor unconscious again. Tesler looked at Rex "Sorry Sir, This program is too dangerous to keep conscious or alive." Tesler sat back in his chair "So tell me what happened?"

Paige told Tesler everything that Cyrus was a revolutionist, that he was planning to kill him….When Paige told him that you should of seen the look on Tesler's face. Then Paige told Tesler that he kidnapped her. "Well then we should take care of him….Let's bring him down to the lower part of the ship to deal with him." Tesler stood up and started to walk out the door motioning with his hand for us to follow.

Paige walked out and Pavel was about to when Rex closed the door. Pavel stood back..it was just the two of them…and Cyrus who was laying on the ground. Rex walked up to Pavel "I know what you did, Pavel." Pavel raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Pavel, I saw what you did." "What did I do?" "I saw a video of you of programing a false alarm into the ship so that Paige would get caught by him" Rex said pointing at Cyrus. Pavel had a shocked expression on his face. "How did you…" Rex took a something out of his pocket and tossed it to Pavel.

"I found a soldier carrying this to dispose of it…I caught him just in time." Pavel looked down at the data disk "That the last time I have a soldier do something for me." Pavel mumbled to himself. Rex crossed his arms "Listen I know hired Cyrus to get rid of Paige…." "I didn't hire him he came to me." Pavel interrupted

"I doesn't matter you tried to get rid of her." Pavel smirked Rex pushed Pavel to the ground and pointed at Pavel "If you try and hurt Paige again you better sleep with one eye open when I'm here." Rex said while picking up Cyrus and he walked out the door leaving Pavel on the ground speechless.

…..

Tron sat in the information room with 20 other soldiers. "Ok does everyone understand the plan if we find Cyrus." All the soldiers nodded "Rinzler would you like to lead the second group?" Tron nodded The alarm went off in the room Talon walked up to a screen and looked at some new information. He turned around "Looks like we got a new assignment." "What about Cyrus?" one of the soldiers questioned. "Phoenix said someone already took care of him." "So what's the new mission?"

"Some Revolutionist's are going on weapon raid we were asked to watch over them to make sure they don't get caught or hurt." Talon turned to Tron "Rinzler you wanna come with us?" Tron stood up "Yeah sounds like fun." "Well if you're coming I need to see your disk." Tron took off his disk and handed it to Talon.

Talon took Tron's disk opened it and plugged in a couple of codes then handed it back. Tron put it on his back and his light patterned changed to same as all the other Phoenix soldiers expect with white circuits. "Gotta have your own Phoenix uniform if you coming with us."

…..

In the lower part of the ship Cyrus was stripped into a chair Tesler stood in front of him. Cyrus was conscious but didn't understand what was happening. Tesler stood in front of him he looked at Rex, Paige and Pavel. "I'll finish this you guys can head back to your duties." Paige, Pavel and Rex started to walk out of out of the room. Right when the door closed the alarm went off "Prison escape in lower deck." The computer voice boomed through the hallway. Paige and Rex turned around and ran down the hallway and swung open the door.

General Tesler was knocked out on the ground and Cyrus was nowhere in sight. Rex and Paige took out their disks "Great the psycho is gone." Rex said. He heard something he turned to see Cyrus disk held up to Paige's neck. "Don't take a step closer or she's dies." Rex put his disk on his back "Just let her go and you can go free." Cyrus laughed "I don't think so if im leaving she is coming with me." Cyrus said walking back with Paige.

"No!" Rex shouted. "Paige hit the floor." A voice shouted. Cyrus looked around in confusion Rex took that moment to charge at Cyrus and kicked Cyrus. Cyrus moaned in pain and let go of Paige Rex tackled Cyrus to the ground. "Paige get out of here." Rex yelled at her Cyrus got out of his grip and pinned Rex to the ground. He took out his disk and held it to Rex's neck. "Come with me Paige and I'll let him go." Paige stood there she didn't know what to do.

"No Paige don't do it…." Then out of nowhere a disk came flying at Cyrus and it dezrezed him immediately. Paige ran over and helped Rex to his feet Rex looked over from where the disk came from and it was Pavel standing there. General Tesler moaned as he started to gain consciousness Paige walk over to him "General are you ok?" "I'm fine but can you help me get to my room." Paige helped Tesler up and they both started to walk down the hallway.

Pavel walked up to Rex "I guess since I saved both you and Paige I can sleep with both eyes closed." Rex looked at him "For now just don't do anything stupid because I'll make you regret it later." Rex said picking up Cyrus disk. "Make sure someone cleans up this mess." Rex said pointing at what was left of Cyrus. Pavel nodded and Rex walked out of the room. Rex was laying on his bed looking out at the city from the window. There was a knock at the door "Come in." Rex said. Paige walked through the door Rex sat up and took his mask off "Hey Paige need something?" "Nah I just wanted to talk."

"Thanks for knocking." They both laughed. "So what did you need?" Paige sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Why?" Rex had a confused look on his face "Why what?" "Why would you risk your own life to save me…I mean you barely know me."

"Paige I saved you because you were in danger." Paige looked at him "But why would you put my life before yours." Rex shrugged "I guess that's how I am. I always put others before me." They sat there in silence "Listen we both had a rough day why don't we go down the club in Argon Square." Paige stared at him surprised "The club?"

"Well..Isn't that were programs go to have fun and talk?" Paige nodded "Alright let's go." She got out a started to walk toward the door. "You go ahead of me I'll meet you there."

…

Down at the club music was booming and programs were dancing. Paige sat at a table waiting for Rex. "Is the seat across from you taken?" A male program said. Paige looked up at the program he had blue and green circuits. With black hair spiked up in the front and brown/green eyes….he was cute. "Do I know you?" The program sat across from her "Seriously do I look that different."

"Rex?" The program started to laugh "Yep." Paige looked at him "Really I didn't recognize you without your yellow uniform." He started to laugh again "Really do I look that different." Paige nodded "You look like a regular citizen too me." Two girl programs walked up to the table and grabbed Rex's arms "You wanna dance with us?" Rex looked at Paige who nodded "Sure!"

The girls dragged Rex to the dance floor where he started to dance like a goofball. Paige watched them then after a while she got tired of looking at them having fun and got up and started to walk toward the door. Someone held a hand out in front of Paige. She looked over to see it was Rex "You wanna dance." Paige grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

After a while of dancing Paige and Rex decided to call it a day. They both walked out to the club and started to walk down the street. Paige ran in front of Rex "Come on I want to show you something." Rex started to run to catch up to her "Where are we going?" "Do you have your light jet."

"Yeah" "Then follow me!" Paige said rezing her light jet Rex did the something and followed close behind. Rex followed Paige to the top of a scenic bridge overlooking Argon city where they rezed their light jets back into batons. They stood on top of the bridge looking at the city. "What are we doing up here?" Rex questioned "Well since you like to the look out your window at the city I figured that you would like a better view…..Do you like it?" Rex stood there looking at the city taking in the view. "It's amazing! Thanks." Rex said smiling at Paige. "No need to thank me." Paige said with a half-smile. Rex walked up to the edge of bridge and sat down"What do you mean this is awesome thanks." "Your welcome!" Paige said sitting next to Rex. "This is fun we should do this more often." Rex said looking at Paige "Yeah we should." Paige said smiling.

They sat on top of the bridge talking then they decided to head back to the ship. Paige walked down the hallway with Rex who was wearing his yellow uniform with his mask on. They stopped at Rex's room "Well hang out again soon." Rex said "Yeah can't wait." Paige said smiling. Rex opened his door "It was fun to hang out has friends." "Yeah it was..." Paige said.

Rex closed his door and Paige walked down the hallway to her room. She laid on her bed in her head she was repeating the one word Rex said _Friends._

**So what did you think about the Chapter? We're you surprised how Rex reacted when he talked to Pavel about Paige. Tell me what you were surprised about in the Chapter or what you liked? Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Beck was waiting at the hideout for Tron to come back. _Where could he be ?_Beck thought sitting there then he heard the elevator. The elevator door opened and Tron walked off wearing a black uniform with a bird symbol on his chest and white circuits.

Beck looked at him "Where have you been I thought you got caught, and what's with the uniform." "I was with the Fire Phoenix's protecting revolutionist's going on the raid, and it's something the soldiers gave me." Beck stood up "Glad you had fun." Tron looked at Beck "I got a mission for you..interested."

Beck smiled "Of course what do you got for me." Tron walked up to the large screen and pulled up some information. "Well that weapon you thought you destroy well it's not destroy." Tron pulled up photos and videos with Pavel and the weapon in his hand.

"Oh great…." Beck sighed "So what's the plan." Tron pulled up a map of Tesler's ship. "Well Phoenix soldier's and I will attack the ship to create a distraction. You will a sneak through this air vent to the Tesler's room where the weapon is being stored."

Beck nodded "Where's Phoenix?" Tron shrugged "Last I heard he was training new revolutionist's that want to join the Fire Phoenix's." Beck frowned _Looks like I'm going by myself to get the weapon. _"Alright, Well we better get going." Beck said walking toward the elevator.

"Ok, Talon and the other soldiers are going to meet us on top of a building a couple of miles from Tesler's ship." Tron said on the elevator the door opened and Tron and Beck rezed their light bike and speed off toward Argon City.

…..

Paige and Rex were on their light jets heading to the outlands. Rex flew down and landed on a small hill Paige followed him. Paige and Rex got pretty close they found out they had a lot in common and hung out a lot as….friends. "What are we doing here?" Paige asked.

Rex was wearing his blue and green outfit without his mask on he smiled. "Well I heard from some soldiers that your good at riding a light bike." Paige smirked "Well it's true." Rex laughed "I figured that so I thought we should have a race." Paige smiled "Well we should make this more interesting." Rex raised an eyebrow "You mean like a bet?" Paige nodded.

"Ok so what do you want to bet on." Paige stood there thinking "I need to think about it you first." Rex thought "How about I win then…have to be **nice** to Pavel for 5 cycles." Paige started to laugh "Yeah now I definitely have to win." Rex crossed his arms "Ok so what's your bet?" Paige looked at the ground then back at Rex "If I win then you….."

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger. What do think Paige will bet if she wins?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Paige looked at the ground not finishing her sentence Rex raised an eyebrow. "What?" Paige looked at him "Nah it's a stupid idea." Rex crossed his arms "Come on you tell me." Paige let out a breath "If I win then you….have to take me on a..date?" Rex started to laugh _Great he's laughing at me._

He stopped "That's not stupid idea." Rex held out his hand waiting for Paige to shake it. Paige stood there in shock she shook off the thought and shook his hand. "Ok there's only one rule you can't use any bike with upgrades."

Paige went to grab her light bike then realized that she let it in her room. Paige frowned "Oh I left my bike in my room." Rex smirked "Good thing I brought two light bikes." He handed Paige a baton "Ok so where are we racing too?" Rex pointed to a mountain off in the distance. "There."

Paige nodded and her and Rex stood side by side and rezed their light bikes. "On your marks….set….GO!" Rex and Paige sped off toward the mountain. Rex was ahead of Paige _Darn he's good_ but Paige couldn't left him win.

Paige kicked the back of her bike _darn can this thing go any faster._ Then the bike started to pick up speed and Paige started to catch up to Rex. Next thing she knows she is right next to Rex then she was ahead of him. "Your good but can you beat me to the mountain." Paige smiled "Of course I can!"

They both looked ahead at the mountain in front of them. The only thing between them and the mountain was a field of….spiky rocks. They split up and Paige kicked the back of her bike again and she went faster through the spiky rocks avoiding every one.

She made it to the mountain but there was no sign of Rex. _Did I win? _Then Rex appeared out of field of spikes and stopped in front of the mountain. "I guess you are good at light bike racing." Paige smiled _I won!_ "Well you won so when do you want to go a date?"

Paige smirked "Tonight." "Alright but let's head back to the ship to make sure when don't have any duties." Paige nodded and the rezed the light jets and headed back to Argon.

…..

Tron and Beck stood on top of a building waiting for some of Phoenix's soldiers. Beck was in his white tron disguise and Tron was wearing his black Phoenix disguise with white circuits. They turned around to look at Tesler's ship off in the distance. "Where are they." Beck asked.

Someone tapped Beck on the shoulder "Stop Tron I know it's you." Tron looked at him "What?" Someone tapped Beck on the shoulder again. "Tron stop tapping me on the shoulder." Tron turned to Beck "I'm not tapping you on the shoulder." They then heard laughing and turned to see three programs laughing on the ground. "That was funny." Talon said "You guys are so immature." Said two female soldiers.

The three soldiers got up and Tron and Beck walked over to them. "Hey guys great to see you again." Tron said "You too Rinzler." "Renegade, you remember Talon and Crow, Hawk." Tron said pointing at the orange program then the blue one and green program "Yes I remember." Beck said.

"This is Quail." Tron said pointing at the female program with purple circuits. "And this is Jay." Tron pointed at the female program with pink circuits. "Nice to meet you two." Beck said. "So what's the plan?" Talon questioned. Tron explained the whole plan including them causing a distraction while Beck crawls through the air vents to steal the weapon. "Alright Quail, Jay, Hawk will attack the ship from the outside to draw the some soldiers outside." Tron nodded "Rinzler, Crow, Hawk and I will cause a distraction from the inside. While the Renegade sneaks through the vents." Talon said

Crow walked up and dropped a small bag in front of them. "Whats that?" Beck asked. Crow reached in and pulled out a small bomb. "Phoenix made them there paint bombs don't worry they won't hurt anyone." "Ok I guess we can use them, should we get going." Tron said the soldiers nodded and split up into two groups. The first group rezed their light jets and head off toward the ship. The other group rezed their light bikes heading off toward the ship.

…..

Rex and Paige turned their light jets back into baton a mile in front of the ship. They started to walk "Here I forgot to give this back to you." Paige said holding the light bike baton. "Nah you can keep it." Rex said Paige smiled.

Rex changed back into his yellow uniform with his mask on. Paige looked at the baton she realized that it was upgraded light bike that's why she went faster when she kicked the back of the bike. _Why would Rex give me a upgraded bike he knows it's against the rules._

As they walked closer to the ship they could hear alarms going off. They looked each other and started to run to the ship. When they got on the ship all they walls, ships, even soldiers were covered with paint that spelled the words Tron Lives. Rex looked at Paige "We might need to reschedule."

Rinzler, Crow, Talon, Hawk were running around throwing paint bombs, and knocking out soldiers. Rex and Paige drew their disks "Ready to fight some revolutionist's?" Rex questioned Paige looked at him "Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Paige and Rex charged at the revolutionist's throwing paint bomb everywhere. "I got the blue one." Paige shouted Rex nodded and charged at the other soldiers. Rex and Paige were locked in a heated battle with the revolutionist soldiers. The ship started to shake "What's that?" Paige questioned. "That's our soldiers attacking the outside of the ship." Talon said Paige pointed at a squad of soldiers standing by. "You guys go take care of the soldiers outside." The squad nodded and ran off the ship.

….

Beck was crawling through the air vents _Man I hate the air vents I feel I've been crawling around forever._ Beck looked threw the vent screen to see a large room. _It looks like it could Teslers room._ Beck kicked open the vent screen and dropped into the room. On the wall was a giant picture of Tesler _Ok I know this is Teslers room now._ Beck looked around the room and saw a giant safe built into the wall. Beck pulled out is recorder _Alright time to hack this safe get the weapon and get out of here._

…

Paige had the blue program pinned to the ground and Rex was fighting the white and orange program. Another alarm went off "Intruder in General Quarters." The computer voice boomed.  
Then the Renegade jumped out of the vents holding the weapon in his hand "Got it let's go." "Well time to go." The blue one said kicking Paige off of him then orange one threw a smoke bomb on the ground. A cloud of smoke spread throughout the room Paige and Rex shielded their eyes and the soldiers ran off. Paige grabbed Rex's arm "Come on we can't let them escape." She said running into the smoke with Rex dragging behind.

…

Zed and Mara were walking down the street heading to their new apartment since they got fired and lost their jobs, and homes. "I wish there was something more we could do to help this revolution." Mara said "Well we already lost our jobs and homes so we have nothing to lose." Zed mumbled to himself.

Mara heard him she turned and punched him in the arm. "Oww, that hurt." Zed whined "Well it was supposed to." Mara said they walked past two male programs talking.

"Hey did you hear their recruiting new program's to join the resistance group." One program said to the other Mara turned around and walked up the two programs. "What group?" "Oh great now this." Zed said following Mara the two male programs looked at Mara

"The resistance group in Bismuth." One answered. "How do you get recruited?" "Well there are two different groups you can be recruited for." said male program with blue/white circuits Mara stood there waiting for them to explain. "Well both groups are run by the same program Phoenix but the first group is just normal programs, like medic's, soldiers, mechanics anyone can join that group their called the resistance. The next group is called the Fire Phoenix's they are handpicked programs from the resistance to be trained as soldiers by Phoenix."

"Who's Phoenix?" Zed asked the two programs gave Zed a weird stare. "He's the leader of two resistance movements The resistance, and the Fire Phoenix's. Also he's the whole reason the games got postponed here."

Mara was in awe "So where do you find them?" "Well you can look at Bismuth their main base or…." Then four Phoenix soldiers sped down the street with three flying overhead. A large group of soldiers chased them both in the air and on the ground.

"Or follow them!" the two programs shouted as they got their light bikes out and followed the soldiers being chased. Mara looked at Zed and she ran off and rezed her light bike "Oh well this is just great." Zed said rezing his bike following.

...

"Renegade we need to split up to get these soldiers off your back." Talon shouted from behind. "Me, Rinzler, Crow will take the left turn, Hawk, Quail, and Jay will got right." Beck nodded they split up left and right and Beck continued to go straight. Paige signaled for the soldiers to split up they followed her order and turned left and right following the soldiers. Beck looked back to see that there were no soldiers behind him except for two Paige and …someone else who continued to follow the Renegade. _Oh great its Paige I need to lose them._

Beck started to speed of faster toward the docks he drove off the edge of the docks. Rezed his bike back into a baton and rezed his light jet he head out to sea. Beck looked back see no sign of the soldiers _I think I lost them…_ right behind Beck was Paige and the other soldier on light jets following...

Beck started to fly farther from the grid and out into the open sea. Paige fired her guns at Becks jet damaging part of the wing. They flew over a big island were their light jets stopped working. The three programs started to fall closer to the ground. Rex rezed his light jet back into a baton and jumped into the water. Paige and the Renegade did the same but instead they landed hard on the ground.

Paige looked out into the water to see where Rex was in the water but he was nowhere in sight. Then Rex popped out of the water and swam to shore he looked at the island and stood there like a statue. Paige and the Renegade looked at each other Paige charged at him. "Give me the weapon it's not yours." Beck blocked her attacked "No I think I'll keep." Beck said in a mocking tone.

Rex walked up and knocked both of the programs to the ground "Stop fighting!" Paige shot Rex a look"He has the weapon!" Rex helped her up "Doesn't matter right now we're trapped on an island with no way of getting off." They all looked around the island "Where are we?" Beck and Paige said at the same time. Rex looked at them "Seriously you don't know where we are." They both shook their heads.

Rex slapped himself in the head in frustration "This is ISO city….or what's left of it anyway." Paige and Beck looked at the ruins that use to be a city "Yeah I think heard rumors about this place but never believed them." Paige said looking at the ruble. "I heard of it but have never seen it." The Renegade responded.

"Well let's get off this island!" the Renegade said opening his light jet baton but nothing happened. He started to hit it with his hand "Stupid thing, it's not working." "Maybe yours doesn't work but I know my does." Paige said opening her baton and nothing happened. "There's a reason your vehicles aren't working." Rex said walking up to them they both looked at him.

"Back in the ISO wars Clu had soldiers set up devices around the island. The devices send out a frequency that stops all technology from working while you're on the island. We must have gotten to close the island that the frequency was able to affect our jets from working."

"So what do we need to do?" Beck questioned "First we need to find the devices and disable them..the tricky part is finding the devices." Rex said. "Why did Clu do this?" Paige asked Rex "To give him a advantage over the ISO's, with none of their tech working it gave Clu the upper hand." Paige looked at him "How do you know all of this about the ISO war?"

Rex pulled something out his pocket. It was a metal of war "Fought in it…Lost a lot of close friends in that war. Too many pain memories….." Rex put the metal back in his pocket. Memories of the war and his pass started to flow back into Rex head.

Rex grabbed his head with both hands _Ahhhhhh no not now! _Something on Rex's arm started to glow he covered it with his hand. Paige and Beck started to walk up to him "Rex are you…." Paige started to put her hand on his shoulder Rex backed away and hit Paige in certain spots and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Beck stood in a fighting stance "H-How did you do that." Rex stood there covering part of his left arm with his right hand. "Pressure points…it's something I learned on my own how to knock out programs without hurting them." Something glowed brighter on his arm and he gripped it in pain and ran off toward the ruins of the ISO city. Beck started to chase him but stopped and turned to look at Paige's unconscious body. _Should I leave here or wait for her to wake up?_

**Sorry for not updating soon. What did you think of the chapter anything surprising? Think that some secrets are going to be revealed next chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Beck looked at Paige who was unconscious on the ground. _Well I guess I can leave her here there seems to be no one else on the island._ Beck ran off in the direction that the soldier called Rex ran.

Beck climbed up to the top ruble and when he got to the top he couldn't believe his eyes. For miles and miles was ruble that use to be a city with mountains in the distance. _Really! How big is this island it's about twice the size of Argon..He could be anywhere!_

Beck jumped down from the ruble and started walked down the streets. _Well I guess I can search the some of the buildings that are still standing_ Beck thought walking to the first standing building. After searching 7 building Beck walked up to the last and tallest standing building _He better be in here. _Beck searched every floor and eventually got to the roof _Well he's not here._

Beck stood there and looked out to what use to be a beautiful city now ashes. "How could Clu do this." Beck said to himself. "It's Clu he gets rid of anything that he thinks is flawed." A voice said behind Beck.

Beck turned around it was the soldier Rex still holding his arm. Beck looked at him and started to walk forward Rex backed away. "Go away." Rex said in a stern voice. Beck walked closer "I can help." Rex took another step back "No you can't…" Beck stopped walking toward him

"Why not." Rex shot Beck a look but Beck couldn't tell because his mask was on "You can trust me I'm not going to tell anyone." Rex removed he right hand covering the glowing thing on his left arm.

Beck's eyes widened _He's see that symbol before it was the mark of an…..ISO. _"You're an ISO! Working for Clu!" Beck nearly shouted Rex took his disk off his back "I have a reason for working for Clu." Beck was in a stance ready to fight which never came. Instead Rex turned his disk around and placed it on his back. He light pattern changed into a familiar symbol Beck recognized.

"Phoenix?" The program laughed "The one and the only." Beck stood there in shock. "You work for Clu and your and ISO!" Phoenix looked at Beck "I have a reason for working for Clu and yes I am an ISO." Beck threw his hands up "Why are you working for Clu he killed all of your people and…" Phoenix held his hand up "I'll explain later..we really need to get back to the Commander before she wakes up."

Beck nodded and Phoenix changed back to his military uniform. They walked back to Paige who was just starting to wake up.

**Sorry I only had enough time to right this much for the Chapter. Did you suspect Rex being Phoenix? Did you expect Rex/Phoenix to be an ISO.**


End file.
